Shingeki no Drabble
by Neechu
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] 20. Voyeurisme. 21. Sasha se rappelle. 22. Plus que Shadis n'aura jamais. 23 à 33. Kenny, Uri (et Rod) : une drôle d'équation. 34. Kuchel ne le connait pas. 35. Nana apprend la valse. 36. Un problème de noeud. 37. Ce n'est pas juste. 38. Invité surprise. 39. Un bout de tissu. 40. Les défauts des uns... 41. Nana tricote. 42. Levi obéit.
1. Symbolique

**Note : **Un drabble est un texte de 100 mots, tout pile.**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** 104e Brigade d'entraînement.

**Thème : Patate.**

* * *

**Symbolique**.

* * *

La 104ème brigade d'entraînement était peut-être la seule à avoir trouvé sa mascotte, ou plutôt son symbole. Ils n'avaient jamais oublié leur premier jour en tant que recrue. C'était un souvenir auquel ils pouvaient désespérément s'accrocher : juste pour apaiser leurs âmes meurtries et rire un peu, mais aussi pour se rappeler tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Ce qu'ils étaient devenus. C'était tout ce que représentait cette patate, que Sasha avait piqué sans la moindre hésitation dans les cuisines du campement. Ils avaient tous eu peur pour elle, tout ça à cause de son estomac. Un souvenir précieux et réconfortant.


	2. Renaissance

**Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnage(s) :** Levi, Farlan C., Isabel M.

**Thème : Couleur**

* * *

**Renaissance.**

* * *

La première chose qui avait frappé les trois voyous du monde souterrain, lorsqu'ils eurent enfin réussi à découvrir la surface, c'était ce monde rempli de couleurs. Fallait dire que sous terre, il ne faisait jamais vraiment jour. Le marron de la roche, le rouge du feu des torches. C'était un monde foutrement fade. Même Levi ne pouvait être indifférent, c'était sublime, toutes ces couleurs. Le ciel bleu, l'herbe verte, les joues rosées d'Isabel, les yeux bleus de Farlan... C'était grâce à cet orbe jaune qui brillait au-dessus de leur tête, rendant parfois le ciel orange ou rose selon sa position.


	3. Choix décisif

**Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnage(s) :** Jean K.

**Thème : Voix**

* * *

**Choix décisif.**

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur l'immense bûcher, mais le regard perdu dans le vide, Jean se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Cet enfoiré d'Eren avait réussi à rendre Trost à l'Humanité et il ne savait plus s'il devait rejoindre les Brigades Spéciales ou porter les ailes de la liberté. Bien sûr, son instinct de survie criait d'opter pour le premier choix, et il le ferait. Mais quand il dût enfin faire ce choix fatidique, la voix de Marco résonnait dans sa tête. Marco était mort, et il n'arrivait pas à partir car il avait vu ce dont les titans étaient capables.


	4. Calculateur

**Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnage(s) :** Erwin S.

**Thème : Chance**

* * *

**Calculateur.**

* * *

Pour Erwin Smith, la chance n'existait pas. Tout n'était que le fruit de ses calculs et de ses estimations. Impitoyable et manipulateur, il ne négligeait jamais le moindre détail qui pouvait parfois s'avérer crucial. La survie en dehors des murs résultait également de ses fins calculs. Il prenait soin de ses armes : le cerveau d'Hanji, le flair de Mike, la force de Levi. L'humanité avait besoin d'eux. Il avait besoin d'eux. Il avait fait en sorte de gagner leur confiance, et il avait confiance en eux. Et cela avait été plus ou moins difficile, surtout avec l'un d'entre eux.


	5. Aplomb

**Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnage(s) :** Armin A.

**Thème : Victime**

* * *

**Aplomb.**

* * *

Enfant, Armin était toujours celui que ses amis venaient secourir. Préférant faire marcher sa cervelle plutôt que ses poings, il avait plusieurs fois reçu quelques coups. Et même s'il était persuadé de réfléchir de la bonne façon, il sentait toujours incroyablement faible face à Eren ou Mikasa. En particulier quand Eren s'était fait dévoré à sa place. Mais avec le temps, il avait compris que sa tête était une arme tout aussi redoutable, et il avait su gagner le respect de ses compagnons d'arme. Ou peut-être avaient-ils même fini par avoir peur de lui face à son implacable logique ?


	6. Un art comme un autre

**Note : **Je crois que c'est le drabble qui m'a le moins convaincue jusque là, mais le thème était pas évident, aha.**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnage(s) :** Erwin S., Levi.

**Thème : Grammaire**

* * *

**Un art comme un autre.**

* * *

Que ce soit les lames ou les mots, Erwin Smith savait les manier à la perfection. Beaucoup étaient même impressionné par le Commandant des Bataillons d'exploration. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui impressionnait – et fascinait – le blond, c'était le langage particulier de Levi. Celui-ci n'était pas des plus fleuris, mais cela ressemblait presque à une règle qu'il s'était imposée. Comme si la Grossièreté était devenue aussi important que le Sujet, le Verbe ou le Complément, et tout ça le plus naturellement du monde. C'était tellement inconscient et révélateur qu'il n'arrivait même plus à être agacé ni le reprendre.


	7. Sans artifice

**Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnage(s) :** Petra R., Auruo B.

**Thème : Imbécile**

* * *

**Sans artifice.**

* * *

Auruo est un imbécile. Petra n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour s'en rendre compte. Il a beau se moquer d'elle, alors qu'elle admire le Caporal, mais elle sait qu'il l'admire d'autant plus. Bien sûr, Levi est l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, et un combattant hors pair. Mais Petra sait qu'il ne verra jamais rien de plus qu'un soldat. Quand Auruo la regarde, elle se sent femme. Et elle s'énerve, car elle ne veut pas d'une pâle copie de son supérieur, elle veut juste Auruo. Malgré son mauvais caractère et sa langue un trop pendue, elle l'aime.


	8. Instinctif

**Note :** Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans mon cerveau. Mais décidément, ce texte est très bancal. o_O Mais le thème m'a tout de suite fait penser à ça donc vouala. Tant pis ! (Faut juste que j'arrête de m'obstiner à écrire quand je suis sur le point de m'endormir, quoi.)  
**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le « Drabble Chaud Show » de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnage(s) :** Sasha B.

**Thème : Kleptomane**

* * *

**Instinctif**

* * *

Avec le temps, les membres du 104 avaient tous appris à se connaître, et il n'était jamais difficile de deviner quand Sasha était de corvée en cuisine.

La nourriture disparaissait.

Elle ne le faisait même pas exprès, et souvent elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Mais cela ne changeaient rien fait qu'ils la prenaient pour un vile voleuse de bouffe.

Personne parmi eux avait connu la faim qui tort les entrailles, qui engourdit le corps, qui fait tourner la tête et donne l'impression qu'on va vomir ses boyaux tellement que c'est douloureux. N'ont-ils jamais été morts de faim ?

* * *

_FFnet a fumé la moquette et m'a tout foutu en mode HTML foiré vu qu'il prend pas les balises. Bon dieu que ça faisait mal aux yeux ! (La fonction "move to:" c'est de la daube, vouala.) Merci à Krabe (guest) de me l'avoir signaler. Cela a du piquer les yeux ! (Dommage que mes textes soient passés à la trappe dans ton commentaire pour le coup ;-))_


	9. Seuls ceux qui ont peur sont courageux

**Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnage(s) :** Armin A., Jean K.

**Thème : Ultra**

* * *

**Seuls ceux qui ont peur sont courageux.**

* * *

\- Être un « ultra » pour survivre ? Tu essayes de m'insulter, Armin ?

Armin soupira en observant Jean croiser les bras et prendre un air hautain.

\- Oui, comme Erwin Smith, Mike Zacharius, Hanji Zoë ou Levi. Ils ont tous les quatre des capacités exceptionnelles.

\- Comme la stupidité de Connie, l'estomac de Sacha ou l'inutilité d'Eren ?

Armin hocha la tête au fur et à mesure mais fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de son ami.

\- Et moi ? rit Jean.

Il se foutait de lui. Armin le savait.

\- Le courage. Tu es le plus courageux d'entre nous.

* * *

_Parce que j'adore Jean et Armin. Et que j'aime bien embêter Eren. Et surtout, la chute qui fait miroir avec le début... Bref, 100 mots, c'était pas assez mais j'aime quand même le résultat. Vouala. Et vous ?_


	10. L'ironie du sort

**Note : **Tout ce que j'écris est d'un joyeux... Ou pas...**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Bataillons d'exploration.

**Thème : Prime de risque.**

* * *

**L'ironie du sort**

* * *

Les soldats rient.

Ce sont les trois mots les plus ridicules qu'ils n'ont jamais entendus. Ils ont su en s'engageant dans les Bataillons que leur vie se terminerait probablement cinq minutes après avoir traversé les murs, ou peut-être même avant pendant un entraînement qui aurait mal tourné car ils ne sont à l'abri de rien.

C'est ridicule parce que la rente n'est pas énorme, et les denrées sont d'une qualité à la limite du consommable comparé aux Brigades Spéciales, juste assez pour tenir la forme.

Et malgré ça, ce n'est pas assez pour financer leurs expéditions et accomplir leur travail.


	11. Pour mieux t'observer

**Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnage(s) :** Hanji Zoë, Moblit Berner

**Thème : Prisme**

* * *

**Pour mieux t'observer.**

* * *

Personne n'est étonné quand le Capitaine Hanji Zoë reste plusieurs jours dans son laboratoire en compagnie de son assistant Moblit Berner. Le plus souvent, c'est la crainte qui envahit les soldats des Bataillons d'exploration.

Des meubles passent à travers la fenêtre, des cris retentissent. Les crises de nerfs du génie scientifique ne surprennent plus personne et on laisse l'assistant gérer parce qu'avec le temps, il a appris à gérer ses caprices.

Et puis, qui d'autre que Moblit pourrait comprendre pourquoi Hanji s'énerve autant sur un simple bout de verre qui doit être parfaitement taillé pour lui permettre de voir correctement ?

* * *

_J'aime quand Hanji est plus qu'un simple comic relief. Et Moblit, quand il est si merveilleux.  
__Bon, en soit c'était parfaitement gen, le drabble, mais le titre... ça peut être pris pour du Hanji/Moblit pour le coup._


	12. Jusqu'à l'ivresse

**Note : **Ne me demandez pas comment je suis arrivée à ça. Ha ha. Mais 100 mots n'étaient pas assez pour un tel sujet, vraiment.**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnage(s) :** Hanji Z., Levi

**Thème : Excès**

* * *

**Jusqu'à l'ivresse**

* * *

\- J... Je peux plus !

Dans un bruit sourd, Hanji laissa tomber sa tête sur la table avant de s'écrouler au sol.

\- Tu abandonnes déjà la tarée ? C'est pourtant toi qui est venu me casser les burnes pour prendre un verre.

Pour toute réponse, Hanji émit un bruit aussi étrange qu'incompréhensible alors qu'elle essaya de se relever. Bien sûr qu'elle avait voulu tester Levi mais elle ne s'était imaginée qu'un homme aussi petit et aussi maigre pouvait boire autant d'alcool sans être complètement ivre.

C'était physiquement impossible de boire autant (voire plus) que Mike sans être malade.


	13. Sans dire un mot

**Note : **Se situe vers le chapitre 35. Mention spéciale pour Baka-Shiro, qui m'a montré la beauté du Mike/Nana. Maintenant, je vous laisse lire pendant que je vais retourner pleurer.  
**Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** [Mike Z., Nanaba]

**Thème : Bébé.**

* * *

**Sans dire un mot**

* * *

Alors que la lune presque pleine brille dans le ciel, Nanaba reconnaît derrière elle les pas de Mike qui vient relever son tour de garde.

\- Tu peux aller te reposer, rien à signaler ?

\- Non, tout est tranquille.

\- Tout va bien, Nana ? demande-t-il soudainement en la reniflant. Tu as une drôle d'odeur depuis quelques temps.

\- Ce n'est pas très pratique pour se laver ici.

Mike a un léger rire amusé et se contente de hocher la tête. Elle croise son regard quelques secondes et sait qu'elle ne peut tromper son nez. Mais lui sait qu'elle lui dira après, lorsqu'ils seront rentrés.


	14. La rupture

**Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Levi, Erwin S.

**Thème : Café.**

* * *

**La rupture**

* * *

Levi grimace sous le regard amusé d'Erwin alors qu'il repose brusquement la tasse sur le bureau.

\- Tu exagères.

\- Tu dois avoir de la merde dans la bouche pour réussir à boire ça. C'est sûrement pour ça que tu pues de la gueule.

Erwin laisse échapper un léger rire avant de siroter sa tasse.

\- Ce n'est que du café, Levi.

Ce dernier croise les bras et ne répond rien malgré le regard interrogatif d'Erwin. Dans un claquement de langue désapprobateur, il descend du bureau sur lequel il était assis et sort de la pièce.

Il devait vraiment se retrouver du thé.


	15. Balivernes

**Note : **Je crois que je rentre dans une nouvelle vague obsessionnelle d'Erwin (&amp;Levi)... **  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Levi, Erwin S.

**Thème : Arc-en-ciel.**

* * *

**Balivernes**

* * *

\- _Oh..._

Alors que la boue se colle à ses bottes et que les nuages commencent à disparaître, Levi s'arrête et observe le ciel.

\- Dans certains livres, il est écrit qu'il y a un trésor au bout.

Levi tourne la tête et observe Erwin qui s'est arrêté près de lui, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

\- Et tes bouquins t'ont dit comment nous sauver des titans ?

Erwin laisse échapper un léger rire avant de regarder Levi.

\- Tu as raison. Ces livres ne sont probablement que des tissus de mensonges.

Et Erwin reprend sa marche en silence comme si de rien n'était.


	16. Un peu des deux

**Note : **Non, je ne me lasse pas d'Erwin. Ni du Erwin/Levi. Haha. (Et je suis nulle pour trouver des titres, aussi.)**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Erwin S., Levi

**Thème : Miracle**

* * *

**Un peu des deux**

* * *

Malgré son air sérieux et stoïque, Erwin écoutait attentivement ce que disait de lui la population et le gouvernement. Et il y avait deux Commandant Smith.

Il y avait le Commandant Smith, le monstre sans cœur, celui qui envoyait sans pitié ses soldats à la mort pour une cause qui était vaine, parce que l'Humanité ne valait rien face aux Titans.

Mais il y avait aussi le Commandant Smith, celui qui avait donné son cœur à l'Humanité et lui redonnait espoir grâce à ses miracles.

Et il était peut-être un peu des deux.

Mais son miracle, à lui, c'était Levi.


	17. Des résultats inattendus

**Note : **Grise, ma douce Grise, ce drabble est pour toi.**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnage(s) :** Hanji Zoë, Erwin Smith, Mike Zacharius

**Thème : Expériences interdites**

* * *

**Des résultats inattendus**

* * *

\- HANJI !

Il était rare d'entendre le Commandant Smith hausser le ton en dehors du champ de bataille. Même face au scientifique fou des Bataillons d'Exploration. Et il était encore plus rare de le voir rougir ainsi.

\- On va pouvoir faire une fortune en le revendant aux gros porcs de Sina ! Qui ne chercherait pas à être une bête de sexe ?

\- Dans le rapport, tu recherchais de quoi tranquilliser les Titans pour tes captures. Alors pourquoi Mike se frotte contre moi comme un cerf en rut ?

Et, surtout, _surtout_, quelle était cette chose très dure dans la poche de son pantalon ?

* * *

_Ok. Je vous laisse, j'vais aller mourir de rire dans mon coin.  
(Et oui, j'aime Hanji en homme en ce moment. Et Erwin vierge aussi.)_


	18. L'œil du cyclone

**Note : **J'ai réussi à écrire ! /o/  
**Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Hanji Zoë, Moblit Berner

**Thème : Archives.**

* * *

**L'œil du cyclone**

* * *

Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, le chef d'escouade Hanji Zoë était le désordre incarné.

Le vrai mystère qui planait autour de l'esprit scientifique, c'était la façon dont il arrivait toujours à s'y retrouver dans ses recherches. Car si son antre – comme le Caporal aimait l'appeler – était un véritable capharnaüm, les résultats de ses expériences diverses et variées étaient toujours classées avec une rare méticulosité.

Mais lorsqu'on connaissait personnellement Hanji ou son escouade, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de connaître son secret.

Un peu plus grand, les cheveux châtains et d'une patience sans limite derrière ce visage constamment anxieux.


	19. Jeu de mains, jeu de vilains

**Note : **Ok, certes, cela peut potentiellement être considéré comme de la triche car je n'avais pas eu le temps de terminer mon drabble avant qu'un autre soit posté sur le forum. Mais j'aimais beaucoup ce thème, alors tant pis, je le poste ici ! Bref, à toi Grise, à qui j'offre toujours mes rires les plus délicats. (Grui !)**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Hanji Z., Levi, Erwin S.

**Thème : Gay tapant**

* * *

**Jeu de mains, jeu de vilains. Jeu de mots...**

* * *

\- Bonne idée, on a qu'à envoyer Levi !

Ce n'était qu'une simple blague lancée à la volée, cela n'avait pas encore traversé son cerveau que c'était sorti par sa bouche. Parce que c'était Hanji, et qu'en dehors des choses réellement importantes, sa langue se déliait un peu trop facilement. C'était parce que tout le monde semblait si lugubres en discutant de cette prochaine expédition dont son escouade, justement, devait être la clef car elle devrait capturer ce fameux titan et...

\- Roh, quoi ? On a jamais vu Levi avec une fille et il frappe, non ?

Levi voulut la tuer.

Erwin voulut l'embrasser.

* * *

_Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais entendre, dire, lire ou écrire le mot « guet-apens » sans manquer de pleurer de rire._


	20. Les yeux baladeurs

**Note : **Chacun ses fétichismes, d'abord. **  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs. (Par contre, je veux bien qu'on me laisse les fossettes d'Erwin.)

**Personnages :** Levi, Erwin S.

**Thème : Fossettes d'Erwin**

* * *

**Les yeux baladeurs**

* * *

Levi resta immobile un moment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se changeait dans la même pièce qu'Erwin après un entraînement et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, voulant rapidement se laver pour retirer toute cette sueur qu'il sentait couler dans son dos. Et c'était sur celui d'Erwin que son regard s'était ancré.

Ces deux petits creux, en bas de son dos juste au-dessus de...

\- Levi, tout va bien ?

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement en secouant discrètement la tête. Il détourna le regard.

\- Ouais, grouille, on a encore des rapports à finir.

* * *

_Il faut parfois laisser sortir la fangirl qui sommeille en nous._


	21. Lointains souvenirs

**Note : **Mon absence d'originalité pour le traitement de ce thème est absolument flagrant. Et le pire, c'est que je l'aime bien quand même. Pardon.**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Sasha Braus

**Thème : Cochon sauvage**

* * *

**Lointains souvenirs**

* * *

Alors que le monde est au bord de la ruine (pas le Monde, mais le monde qu'elle connaît, celui des Murs), Sasha se rappelle d'un temps où ses amis, qui n'étaient pas tous des amis à l'époque, étaient à deux doigts de se chier dessus en chassant du gibier.

Aujourd'hui, un gros sanglier, ou un cochon sauvage comme elle leur avait dit à ce moment-là pour ne pas trop les paniquer, ça leur semblerait tellement ridicule. Parce que d'autres genre de porcs sont tombés depuis le temps, et il y en a beaucoup qu'ils ont fait tomber de leurs mains.

* * *

_Oui, on me parle d'un truc qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à la bouffe ou à la chasse, je pense à Sasha. C'est comme ça... T-T_


	22. La plus grande armée

**Note : **J'aime un peu trop le angst je crois.**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Keith Shadis

**Thème : 250 000**

* * *

**La plus grande armée**

* * *

C'est plus qu'il n'aura jamais à sa charge, plus qu'aucun commandant n'aura jamais.

Shadis ne se demande pas comment ces deux milles cinq cent personnes (il ne peut pas dire soldats, il vient de croiser une femme uniquement munie d'une faucille) vont finir, il le sait déjà.

Ils le savent tous, car même ses meilleurs vétérans ont ce regard. Il en a même vu un vomir ses tripes dans l'enclos de son cheval avant de partir. Même Hanji Zoë n'a pas décroché un seul rire, ni cherché à emmerder ses camarades.

Personne ne dit rien, ils font déjà leur deuil.

* * *

_Encore merci, Henri, de m'avoir signalé que le dernier drabble était...paslebon. Je suis pas douée, c'est pas nouveau. Mais la maladresse est réparée ! :)_


	23. Dans l'obscurité

**Note : **Le premier qui essaye de me sauver de ma noyade dans cette océan de barpe-à-papa, je l'égorge.**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Kenny A., Uri R.

**Thème : Allumer.**

* * *

**Dans l'obscurité**

* * *

\- S'il te plaît, Kenny.

Un léger rire rauque et sournois s'échappe de la gorge du grand brun. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité mais il sait que Uri fronce les sourcils en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Ou en essayant plutôt, parce que Kenny a beau chercher, il n'y a rien de mauvais en Uri Reiss.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas allumer la lumière ?

\- C'est presque bandant d'entendre le véritable roi me supplier avec cette voix-là.

Il rabat alors les couvertures sur leurs têtes et murmure :

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on allait vraiment en avoir besoin de toute façon.

* * *

_Je suis une brêle pour les titres, je sais. Pourquoi j'ai eu la sale idée de mettre des titres à mes drabbles ?  
Et zut, j'aime vraiment Kenny. Encore plus quand Uri n'est pas loin.  
_


	24. À bon escient

**Note : **On est parti pour une fournée de drabbles Kenny/Uri tous aussi crétins les un que les autres, et je ne sais pas quand cela se finira. Mais c'est pas grave, le Kenny/Uri, c'est merveilleux.**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Kenny A., Uri R., Rod R.

**Thème : Dentelle.**

* * *

**À bon escient**

* * *

\- C'est une blague ?

Kenny pince ses lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la mine déconfite de Rod Reiss alors que Uri se masse déjà le crâne.

\- Tous les deux, ne commencez pas.

\- J'ai rien dit ! proteste Kenny. Puis, merde, t'es le Roi, tu fais bien ce que tu veux.

\- Kenny !

\- Vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez, dit Rod d'une voix glaciale, mais qu'il n'utilise pas les napperons que te tricote ma fille pour cacher son... son...

\- Pénis. Et la prochaine fois, t'apprendras à frapper avant d'entrer comme ça la jolie dentelle restera à sa place.


	25. Message (pas si) subtile

**Note : **Je commence à avoir des doutes sur ma santé mentale...**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Kenny A., Uri R.

**Thème : Poule de luxe.**

* * *

**Message (pas si) subtile**

* * *

\- C'est censé être un message ? demande Kenny en observant le plat sur la table.

Uri reste silencieux. Le serviteur quitte la pièce.

\- Je ne savais pas que ton frangin pouvait être subtile.

\- Quand est-ce que tu essayeras de faire un effort ? Il nous offre le dîner.

\- Ou alors il a demandé de l'aide, marmonne le brun en l'ignorant.

\- Kenny ! C'est juste un poulet rôti.

\- C'est une poule élevée dans les meilleurs poulaillers du Mur Sina. Il m'insulte, il me prend pour une putain de poule de luxe. J'vais me torcher avec son napperon et lui faire bouffer !

\- Kenny ! Ça suffit !

* * *

_Ok, je le confesse. De mon côté, le poulet rôti pour Rod, c'était pas plus subtile._


	26. Entre les lignes

**Note : **J'aimerais vous dire que je suis désolée de vous arroser de Kenny/Uri, mais... Ce serait un odieux mensonge...**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Kenny A., Uri R.

**Thème : Prince et crapaud.**

* * *

**Entre les lignes**

* * *

\- C'est complètement débile.

\- C'est juste un conte, Kenny. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la réalité.

\- Effectivement, parce que balancer que les princes sont toujours beaux... Le type qui a écrit cette connerie a vraiment pas vu la gueule de ton frère.

\- Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours tout à Rod ? Je vais finir par croire que tu l'adores pour lui porter autant d'attention.

\- C'est parce que tu parles de crapaud.

\- Donc tu veux l'embrasser pour vérifier qu'il ne se transformera pas en beau prince ?

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire gerber. Et... Je rêve ou t'essayes de me dire que t'es jaloux ?

* * *

_Kenny, cet homme délicat et raffiné..._


	27. Clause manquante

**Note : **Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire à ce stade... (À part que franchement, avec Grise on rigole énormément avec notre chaîne de drabbles crétins avec ces deux-là. Ou trois, plutôt...)**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Kenny A., Uri R., Rod R.

**Thème : Contrat.**

* * *

**Clause manquante**

* * *

Kenny fronce les sourcils, dubitatif.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut pour me torcher le cul.

Le visage des frères Reiss devient rouge. L'un de colère, et l'autre de honte.

\- C'est un contrat, sale...

\- Si tu signes, les charges contre toi seront abandonnées et tu feras partie de ma garde personnelle.

\- Et je ne suis absolument pas pour, précisa Rod.

Kenny prit le papier et le lut attentivement.

\- Et la clause pour avoir le droit de reluquer tes fesses, elle est où ?

\- Saleté d'Ackerman, tu...

Kenny fusilla du regard l'aîné.

\- Ok, Uri, mais je ne le fais que pour ton beau cul.


	28. Sans retenue aucune

**Note : **Je décline toutes responsabilités pour ce qu'il va suivre. Vous être prévenus.**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Kenny A., Uri R.

**Thème : Pouet pouet.**

* * *

**Sans retenue aucune**

* * *

\- Tu refais ça, et je te fais enfermer pour le reste de la semaine.

Kenny rit, parce qu'on est dimanche soir et que Uri ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu es censé être mon garde, Kenny !

\- Ton garde se faisait chier.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour me pincer les fesses.

\- Je le fais souvent et tu ne dis jamais rien.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, pourquoi tu t'es mis à hurler « pouet pouet » ? De quoi j'ai l'air, moi ?

\- D'un petit roi adorable quand il rougit ?

Uri lui claqua alors la porte de sa chambre au nez.

* * *

_Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui choisit les thèmes et je ne vais pas reculer face un défi quand même ? Ha ha ha !  
(Ils sont vraiment à croquer ces deux-là. Sérieux.)_


	29. Le string perdu

**Note : **Mais, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Kenny A., Uri R., Rod R.

**Thème : Un string perdu.**

* * *

**Le string perdu**

* * *

\- Alors là, je dis non ! Franchement, c'est un outrage à la cour !

\- Surveille tes mots, Ackerman.

\- Vous deux, si vous recommencez, je vous enferme dans la même cellule jusqu'à ce que vous vous entendiez.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux m'enfermer à vie? Non, Uri, je te manquerais trop. Et dis-lui, toi, qu'il est pas à nous ce fichu string ou je baisse mon pantalon !

\- PARDON ? s'exclamèrent les frères Reiss.

\- Pour lui prouver à ce connard que j'ai pas une bite de trois centimètres comme lui et qu'elle ne rentrerait jamais dans ce string perdu ! Regarde, je l'enfile même.

\- Non non, ça ira.

* * *

_Hein ? J'ai entendu que j'ai triché sur le titre ? ... Oui, oui, j'avoue. Mais voilà, à force... Hein..._


	30. Une proie de choix

**Note : **Les relations entre les belles familles ne sont pas toujours évidentes...**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Kenny A., Uri R., Rod R.

**Thème : 3, 2, 1.**

* * *

**Une proie de choix**

* * *

\- Kenny, vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Je vais lui fermer sa gueule à ce grand con, il a voulu partir chasser du cochon, il va voir ce que c'est que d'être la proie. Regarde-le là-bas, il compte sur ses clébards pour me traquer.

\- Kenny, j'en ai ma claque, ça fait vingt minutes qu'on est couvert de merde. Pose ce fusil, on rentre.

\- Chut, tais-toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Trois... Deux... Un...

Kenny pressa sur la détente et le coup de feu retentit à travers toute la forêt.

\- CONNARD !

\- Alors, Rod, tu t'es bien fait dessus ?

\- J'vais te tuer, Ackerman !

\- Essaye donc...

\- Vous m'énervez...


	31. Ce dont on a besoin

**Note : **J'aime les vieux couples.**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Kenny A., Uri R.

**Thème : Douceur.**

* * *

**Ce dont on a besoin**

* * *

\- Uri, tu fais la gueule ?

\- Kenny, c'est pas le moment.

\- Ce n'est jamais le moment !

\- Baisse d'un ton ou sors d'ici. Tu as gueulé toute la journée avec Rod, j'ai la tête qui va exploser.

\- Je peux être un merveilleux docteur quand je veux.

Uri soupire de soulagement en se réfugiant dans son lit.

\- La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de la douceur de mes draps. Bonne nuit. ... Kenny, sors de ce lit.

\- Roh, et moi j'ai juste besoin de la douceur de tes fesses !

\- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable.

\- Cela fait longtemps.

\- Trois jours.

\- C'est ce que je dis !


	32. Manque de maturité

**Note : **Quelque part, je me dis que ces drabbles mériteraient un recueil à eux tous seuls...**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Kenny A., Uri R.

**Thème : Poire.**

* * *

**Manque de maturité**

* * *

\- C'est dégueulasse.

\- Tu n'es jamais content.

\- C'est faux, ça. Je suis toujours content d'être avec ta royale personne par exemple, mais ces fruits sont infâmes et ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était la première fois que tu mangeais des poires.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça comme si c'était la première fois que j'en bouffais. T'as qu'à les goûter, et tu verras.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, et tu le sais très bien.

\- Donc rappelle ta bonniche et dis lui de rembarquer ses fruits de merde pour en ramener des mûrs.

\- Tu es incroyablement capricieux, Kenny.

* * *

_Pour supporter Kenny comme ça, Uri doit avoir un sacré caractère lui aussi._


	33. Tradition ancienne

**Note : **Je pensais que mon envie de Kenny/Uri était passée mais... Non, visiblement, non. (J'ai essayé cette fois pourtant, vraiment !)**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Kenny A., Uri R., Rod R.

**Thème : Amande.**

* * *

**Tradition ancienne**

* * *

\- **URI !**

Celui-ci fait volte-face en entendant la voix de son frère qui entre en trombe dans la bibliothèque. Kenny soupire en gardant les pieds sur la table. Rod s'approche et pose brutalement une assiette sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? hurle-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça s'appelle une galette, répond Kenny, c'est à la frangipane, une crème à base d'amandes et...

\- Et _ça _? continue-t-il, encore plus furieux en montrant un bout de lame cassée.

\- C'est la fève ! Chez les Ackerman, ça veut dire que tu es le roi. Mais tu es le roi des cons par contre, désolé.

* * *

_C'était ça ou l'arsenic !_


	34. Parmi tant d'autres

**Note : **J'ai voulu faire autre chose que du Kenny/Uri, et je crois que j'aurais dû m'abstenir...**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages : **Kuchel A.

**Thème : Inconnu **

* * *

**Parmi tant d'autres**

* * *

Elle connaissait le son de sa voix râpeuse et presque gutturale, de son corps fort et frêle à la fois parce qu'il fallait savoir se défendre même s'il ne dépensait pas son argent dans la nourriture, de la rugosité de sa peau et de son visage car il faisait partie de ceux qui aimaient être regardé pendant cette danse macabre qui lui avait fait donner la vie quelques années auparavant.

Mais elle ne le connaissait pas _lui_, pas même son prénom ou son nom. Et elle n'en avait pas envie.

Car pour Kuchel, ce n'était qu'un inconnu parmi tant d'autres.


	35. Pour une danse

**Note : **Parce que. Voilà. Je les aime.**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Mike Z., Nanaba

**Thème : Valse.**

* * *

**Pour une danse**

* * *

– Tu verras, ce n'est pas plus compliqué qu'un entraînement.

Nana est sceptique mais elle pose malgré tout sa main dans celle de Mike qui l'entraîne au milieu de la foule. Elle ne sait pas ce que fête cette ville et elle sait encore moins comme ils se sont retrouvés là plutôt que de profiter tranquillement de leur permission. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Mike, mais c'est définitivement la première fois que c'est en public, même s'ils passent relativement inaperçus sans leurs uniformes.

Mais elle le laisse malgré tout la guider dans cette danse.


	36. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes

**Note : **Décidément, désolée _inconnue_, mais je crois que Kenny et Uri ne restent jamais bien loin de ma muse... (À ce stade, je crois qu'on peut les rajouter à ma liste de personnages préférés, même si on ne voit pas beaucoup Uri et que Kenny passe pour un gros enfoiré les 3/4 du temps mais... Ah, Kenny...) **  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Kenny A., Uri R.

**Thème : Nœud.**

* * *

**Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes**

* * *

– Ne. touche. pas.

– Tu vois bien que tu n'arriveras jamais à défaire ça tout seul. Est-ce qu'un jour tu accepteras l'aide de quelqu'un ?

– C'est la pire idée que je n'ai jamais vu.

– Que tu n'as jamais _eu_ tu veux dire ?

– Va te faire foutre.

– Vraiment ?

– Uri, bats les pattes.

– Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

– Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Va chercher mon couteau.

– Et un médecin surtout, ça commence à être violet...

– Même pas en rêve. On peut régler un problème de nœud. Grouille-toi et coupe.

– D'accord. Mais plus de poignets accrochés au lit désormais, compris ?

* * *

_D'accord, je le confesse, j'étais tentée par un autre nœud et un problème de fermeture éclair...  
En tout cas, promis inconnue, les prochains ne seront **pas** du Kenny/Uri._


	37. Mieux que rien

**Note : **Le angst n'est jamais loin non plus.**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Levi

**Thème : Justice et injustice.**

* * *

**Mieux que rien**

* * *

« Mais, ce n'est pas juste ! »

Levi se retient de soupirer en entendant sa trop jeune escouade gémir en apprenant l'arrestation de leur Commandant. Non, ce n'était pas juste, parce qu'Erwin avait déjà donné plus qu'un bras pour cette humanité qui faisait de lui un bouc-émissaire mais rien autour d'eux n'était juste de toute façon.

La vie était injuste et merdique, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient alors ils ne devraient jamais cesser de se battre parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait après et si, au mieux, il n'y avait rien, cela ne pouvait qu'être pire que ça.


	38. Invité indésirable

**Note : **Pour Smilefurus, parce que, vraiment, moi, les rongeurs...**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Isabel M., Levi, Farlan C.

**Thème : Rat.**

* * *

**Invité indésirable**

* * *

– Mais il essaye de survivre, comme nous !

– J'en ai rien à foutre.

Isabel gonfle ses joues, irritées alors que Levi reste impassible en croisant les bras.

– Ce n'est pas une putain de bestiole domestique, ils sont bourrés de maladies en plus d'être crades. J'ai pas besoin de t'apprendre qu'il se portera très bien en bouffant des cadavres.

Isabel fronce les sourcils, et jette un regard vers Farlan qui est resté allongé sur le canapé en lisant un livre qu'il a volé elle ne sait où. Il hausse les épaules mais ne dit rien de plus.

Isabel relâche alors le rat.

* * *

_(Tu pardonnes à Levi ? Après tout, ce sont des rats d'égouts... *brrr*) _


	39. Un bout de tissu

**Note : **Parce que, moi, j'aime bien Mikasa.**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Mikasa A.

**Thème : Tissu.**

* * *

**Un bout de tissu**

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un bout de tissu, rouge comme le sang qu'ils avaient fait couler et il l'avait enroulé autour d'elle sans douceur. Son impulsivité frôlait l'ignorance (et la débilité) des fois et il n'avait pas eu conscience à ce moment là de l'impact qu'il avait eu en elle. Un bout de Mikasa était mort avec ses parents, un autre en tuant cet homme, mais Eren l'avait fait renaître sans même s'en rend compte. Mais ce n'était pas grave, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'Eren comprenne tant qu'il restait Eren et qu'il était en vie. Tant qu'il faisait partie de la sienne.


	40. Les défauts des uns

**Note : **Juste au cas où vous n'étiez pas encore convaincu de la merveillosité de ces personnages. (Oui, j'aime les néologismes.)**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Mike Z., Nanaba

**Thème : Cigarette.**

* * *

**Les défauts des uns, la faiblesse des autres**

* * *

Parmi tous les défauts de ses soldats (parce qu'ils en ont, Gelgar boit comme un trou, Lynne se noit sous son parfum, Henning... Henning n'a juste pas le droit de retirer ses chaussures à moins de dix mètres de lui et Lauda lui donne l'impression que des dizaines d'autres femmes sont là s'il ne se douche pas...), il ne peut supporter ce tabac de maïs infect.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils rentrent de cette fameuse reconquête et que Nana fume dans sa chambre, assise à la fenêtre et les yeux rougis, il ne dit rien et s'installe près d'elle en s'en allumant une.


	41. Pour un cadeau

**Note : **Un drabble est un texte de 100 mots, tout pile.**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Mike Z., Nanaba

**Thème : Pull**

* * *

**Pour un cadeau**

* * *

Mike ne dit rien. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais servir de cobaye, de ne plus encourager des passions étranges mais il est difficile de concevoir qu'il puisse y avoir pire qu'Hanji. Puis Hanji, au moins, il arrive parfois à s'en échapper et ce n'est pas le cas avec Nanaba.

Personne n'échappe à Nanaba, surtout quand elle vous fait un cadeau.

– J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi moche.

Nanaba pose sa main sur sa bouche et devient de plus en plus rouge avant d'éclater de rire en ne sachant même plus pourquoi elle avait voulu lui tricoter un pull.


	42. Jusqu'au dernier

**Note : **Un drabble est un texte de 100 mots, tout pile.**  
Disclaimer : **SnK ne m'appartient pas. Rédigé pour le _« Drabble Chaud Show »_ de l'**APDES**, plus d'infos sur mon profil ou via PMs.

**Personnages :** Levi A., Erwin S.

**Thème : Dernier accord**

* * *

**Jusqu'au dernier**

* * *

C'était quelque chose que Levi se répétait toujours, mais il avait l'impression que c'était de plus en plus difficile. Ou peut-être que c'était juste parce que c'était Erwin et que tout était toujours trop compliqué avec ce salopard.

Levi n'avait pas compris tout de suite pourquoi Erwin lui avait confié la seringue, lui avait ordonné de choisir à qui il la collerait. Et ce n'était pas parce que c'était Kenny qui lui avait filé.

C'était parce qu'Erwin savait déjà que Levi obéirait à tous ses ordres.

Tous.

Jusqu'au dernier.


End file.
